1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containment booms for containing or blocking floating oil. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a floating oil containment boom that is comprised of sections of tubular members or pipes, each having a lower plate section or keel and an upper plate section or seawall that blocks oil flow and wherein a specially configured joint allows for sea state induced movement of the boom sections while also sealing the area in between two such pipe or tubular members.
2. General Background of the Invention
Drilling for oil or natural gas in deep water has generated spill problems that require the deployment of floating booms to contain or block the flow of oil wherein delicate ecosystems or beaches must be protected. Patents have issued for floating booms that are designed to contain floating oil. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,700; 4,155,664; and 4,507,017.